infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabella O'Connell
Annabella Carnahan was born in London, England, her father being a famed explorer that loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian woman who, ultimately, became her mother and thus of her brother and sister, Jonathan and Evelyn. On an expedition to the ancient City of the Dead, Hamunaptra, where, along with her siblings and others, she encountered an ancient cursed mummy known as Imhotep, which she helped to defeat. This act brought various adventures in the years to come as Annabella, along with her husband Rick O'Connell, their son Alex O'Connell, and, from often Annabella's sister Evelyn Carnahan, and, from time to time, their brother Jonathan Carnahan, encountered many ancient powers and forces, some evil, others benign, and having several run-ins with Imhotep himself. Biography Early Life When Annabella was a two years of age, she was taken from her parents in the midst of a dig in the ancient Urartian Bastam Citadel, by child traffickers who would then lose her, years later, before they could even find who to sell her to when she came to be eight. Annabella had then gone on to live in the Children's Charity orphanage for the next four years; she had barely escaped with her life, when she was twelve, from the mistreat she underwent living there. It was another year to before Annabella finally found herself near her family once again when she traveled with a caravan of gypsies all the way to the Luxor Museum in the city of the same, in Egypt. It was a sheer coincidence when she crossed paths with her parents anew, finally reuniting with them upon rescuing them from a group of mercenaries attempting to steal the valuable artifacts excavated during the expedition, fighting alongside her gypsy friends who were, in fact, hunters who sought to protect the treasures of Egypt. Annabella was thirteen years of age by the time she finally reunited with her parents and brother and got to meet her sister, Evelyn, who was two years her junior. Life of an Explorer Shortly following her reunion with the rest of the Carnahan family, Annabella came to acquire, from her travels prior to returning to her home, an interest in, not only Egypt and its history and namely its artifacts, but also the world's history. Much like her sister, she began her career as a librarian before becoming later on an archaeologist and explorer, traveling the world with an American treasure hunter who would eventually become her best friend and companion, and with whom she would eventually be in a romantic relationship. El Dorado Having flown through her few years of education with high results and promising future, Annabella chose to pack her bags in 1921 and travel to America with purpose to find work that would essentially give her the kick-starting experience needed for her actual line of interest. After saving an aspiring, self-reliant investigator of historical mysteries from a stormy forecast by a port, Annabella soon became quick friends with Elena Fisher, who would eventually aid her in return with a knowledgeable expansion over her new surroundings. After shortly becoming roommates, Annabella found labor refuge, working alongside Elena as a highly regarded editor among the daily news network. Right around a year later, Elena received a call from a self-proclaimed treasure hunter who claimed to know where to find the long-lost coffin of Sir Francis Drake. After convincing her to tag along to help her with discussing the cost arrangements for this expedition, Annabella met Nathan Drake, a man who claimed to be the sole and last descendant of the infamous sea captain. Departing on the expedition alongside Victor Sullivan, an elder, more experienced hunter Annabella had actually met when she had just escaped the clutches of the child-trafficking mercenaries as a child, the crew fell under attack by a band of pirates led by a man named Eddy Raja, who had been tracking Nathan. Fending them off, they were soon rescued by Sullivan, who had stayed on the sidelines during the whole of the expedition, until he came to save them in his seaplane. While they returned ashore and Elena attempted to contact her executives, Sullivan voiced out to Drake his belief that both women would prove to be a liability and having them come with them on their mission to discover El Dorado would jeopardize their goal. Nathan had agreed, but when they'd gone and abandoned the journalist, they had not noticed Annabella tagging along, fast asleep on the boat they'd acquired. When it was agreed to be clearly too late to go back, the trio traveled to a region in the Amazon Rainforest, where they found ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that suggested El Dorado was in fact not a city of gold, but a large gold statue, that was removed long ago. Angered, Sullivan revealed that he was in debt, and was particularly relying on this job. Searching further, the three of them discovered a long-abandoned German U-Boat stuck in the Amazon river. Choosing to search further, Annabella went to investigate, Nathan following shortly behind her after giving his diary to Sullivan. The pair discovered soon its dead crew, a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary, and a map that pointed to a southern tropic island, where the statue was likely taken. Before they could leave, however, the trio was accosted by Gabriel Roman, a competitive treasure hunter who had hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and Annabella's rival in the field of archaeology, withholding extensive knowledge of the region and the statue itself. It was later revealed that Sullivan's debt was with Roman, and he had promised Roman to pay him off with the fortune from El Dorado. However, Roman had chosen to follow up on his information and find the treasure himself. They took the map from Nathan and prepared to kill him and Annabella, but Sullivan tried to intervene, taking the shot himself. Suddenly, the U-Boat, a distraction Nathan and Annabella used to flee from them, shortly running into Elena, who had followed them from the dock. The three of them managed to escape in Sullivan's seaplane to the island where the statue was believed to be. After being shot down near the island, the three became separated after parachuting, leaving Nathan to travel to the wreckage of the plane, while Annabella was left combating the pirates that had ambushed them earlier. Before long, Annabella found Elena and the two of them continued on their search for Nathan, finding him captured by the pirates. Without further a due, the young British archaeologist jumped into action and went to rescue Nathan, the three finally escaping the fort to a flooded city. They later found out through a log book in the Customs House, that the statue was moved further inland. Elena then showed her companions a momentary sequence she had recorded in her transistor radio of a supposedly dead Sullivan working with Roman and Navarro, causing her to believe he is a traitor. Annabella shared more or less her point of view, while Nathan was utterly unconvinced however, and heading north, they decided to follow him to the monastery. After confronting him, Sullivan explained that the diary Nathan had given him blocked the bullet, and that he convinced Roman to let him help them find the treasure. In fact, Sullivan had been feeding them useless information to buy himself time. The four of them soon found a series of maze-like tunnels below the monastery. Nathan and Annabella then found a passage leading to a large treasure vault, in which they found the body of Drake, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they moved on, they encountered Eddy and his crew running for his life, being chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength. The creatures were the Spanish "Descendants," and Eddy was killed when one dragged him into a pit. Annabella then found an escape and she and her companions subsequently found themselves in an abandoned German Bunker, where Nathan then had to venture out into the base to restore power to the bunker. Along the way, he took a look at a projector and discovered that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II, but like the Spaniards before them, learned that the statue was cursed, which caused them to become mutants. Sir Francis, knowing of the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, by destroying the ships and flooding the city, before he too was killed by the mutants. Annabella and Elena had been captured by Roman and Navarro when Nathan tried to find his way back to them. Instead, he reunited with Sullivan outside of the monastery and informed him about the curse. At a certain point, Nathan and Sullivan were held at gunpoint under the monastery, discovering that Roman had already secured the statue. With a plan in mind, and already aware of the curse, Annabella urged Roman to open the casket, which held the mummy of El Dorado inside. Roman inhaled the dust from the rotting corpse and suddenly began to mutate, leading Navarro to shoot Roman in the head, as he had planned all along to steal the statue and sell the mutagen as a biological weapon. The statue was being lifted out by a helicopter as the mercenaries were attacked by the Descendants. Without a moment's hesitation, Nathan went and jumped onto the net the statue was suspended in and was taken to a tanker ship nearby. They crash landed after Annabella kicked a mercenary out of the helicopter, whose M4 discharged, killing the pilot. Whilst Nathan fought his way to the deck, Annabella fought her way to him, killing numerous mercenaries. After confirming what was to be done, Annabella set out to keep the other untouched mercenaries from intervening and cutting into the fist fight going between Nathan and Navarro. When the fight was thought to be over, Nathan went to help Annabella pull an injured Elena from the helicopter. Navarro, however, had then regained consciousness and readied his gun to shoot them, but Nathan pushed the helicopter off the ship, with the rope connecting the helicopter to the statue becoming tangled around Navarro's leg, plunging him and the statue into the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Annabella then returned Francis Drake's Ring that Nathan had previously left at the corpse of Francis Drake, and she and Nathan leaned in to kiss before being interrupted by Sullivan on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and killed several pirates, taking several boxes of treasure from them. On the boat ride, Annabella reminded Nathan that because Elena lost her radio in the midst of their capture, he still owed them a story. Nathan then leaned in once more as he assured her he will not break his promise before being pulled by his shirt and sharing his first kiss with the British woman as the boat sailed towards the horizon. The Cintamani Stone In 1923, Annabella's parents were killed in a plane crash attributed to a curse connected to a mummy that her father had disturbed, and as a result, Annabella, her brother and sister received a yearly stipend of several hundred pounds, which Annabella gave most of her part to her sister who spent according to her need, while Jonathan wasted the vast majority of his on liquor. While Evelyn went on to find employment in the Cairo Museum of Antiquities after being denied an application by the Bembridge scholars in England at first, despite being experienced in Egyptology, as they had insisted that she lacked experience that Annabella just so happened to have, Annabella in turn returned America where she lived with Nathan for, yet, another year. In Cairo Prison At Giza Port Aboard the Sudan Journey to Hamunaptra Tunnels A Mummy Cairo Answers Taken by Imhotep Return to Hamunaptra Later Years Personality and Traits A Feminist in her younger days, Annabella told that she had no time for romances, despite her feelings to the contrary, when she previously found herself in a relationship with Nathan Drake, and when finally wedded to Rick O'Connell, she was inseparable from him. Insistent on achieving her goals, she still found time to study artifacts in the field, unlike her sister. Logical and resourceful, and like her sister, she used believe that if she could touch something and see it, then it was real, which had led to her brother Jonathan remarking that they were atheists, though whether it was true she never said, although Anna used phrases such as "Oh, my God" from time to time and the fact that nothing supernatural ever surprised her after her first adventure ever. Appearances Appearances for Annabella O'Connell In chronological order: * The Mummy '' * ''The Mummy Returns * The Mummy: The Battle of the Kins ** The Birth of a Legacy * The First Avengers (mentioned) * The Titor Effect (mentioned) * ''Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon EmperorThe Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor '' Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Seekers Series Category:Earth-091991 Category:Gemini Network Category:Doppelgängers Category:Carnahan-O'Connell Family